


Simply Meant To Be (Dan x Reader)

by gorebage



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Phil and Dan, Romance, YouTube, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorebage/pseuds/gorebage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good friend of mine requested for a Dan x Reader fanfiction, so being the person I am with way to much time on my hands, I complied and started to type one up! This fic is about a fairly young girl who has moved to London in an attempt to escape her family that she has grown to despise. While moving she runs into the famed YouTuber, Dan Howell. They eventually fall for each other. They receive unexpected visitors and mass amounts of internet hate that make their relationship complicated. There will have to be some sacrifices in order for their relationship to last, but are they willing to make them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Airport

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of many more to come, but I will update really soon! This fanfic will also be on Wattpad and Quotev as soon as I make new accounts, so if you prefer those sites over Archive Of Our Own, then this will be up on there too under the same name. Happy reading!

       I peered out of the small window, gazing out a vast and shifting blue sky with tufts of white clouds floating aimlessly in the open space. I smiled, enjoying the beauty of being miles high above the ground. My smile faded as the person sitting next to me let out an obnoxious snore. His head fell to the side and rested upon my shoulder. I didn't even know the man, but he was seated right next to me and slept for more than half of the trip. An unpleasant memory for my big move to London.  
"Attention all passengers, flight 666 is now landing into London. Please have your passports and boarding passes ready." A male pilot with a gruff voice announced on the over-head speakers. I sighed in relief, knowing that I would be leaving this musty plane and never have to see the person sleeping on my shoulder ever again.

 

       The lane was congested as several passengers attempted to get their carry-on luggage at the same time. I gently tapped the person who was sleeping on my shoulder to wake him up.

       "Hey, wake up, we're here." I said softly. The man grunted, his eyes fluttering open and squinting as the sunlight poured onto them. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up fully erect, stretching a little.

       "Thanks." He said politely, a major contrast compared to his earlier actions. I waited for the people in the plane to drain out so I could get my stuff without the hassle of rubbing up against strangers. I had severe social anxiety, so this journey of moving was going to be a big challenge for me, and hopefully, a step forward.

 

       I followed a group of people that shared the same plane as me to the luggage pick up and dragged my two huge and heavy suitcases behind me, along with my carry-on duffle bag. I grimaced. Lugging the weight behind me was starting to hurt my shoulders and arms and I hadn't even left the airport yet. It was going to be a long trip to the flat that I had rented. London was so new, so foreign to me. So renting taxi's and finding my way around would probably be hell for me.  
       I rushed towards the escalator frantically, afraid that I might miss the subway, and in the process my shoulder gave away from the weight and my duffle bag went flying down the escalator. The flap unzipped, resulting in my clothes and other necessities to scatter across the clean white tiled floor. I panicked, and tried to get down the escalator quickly to gather my things. But being as clumsy as I am I managed to trip over my own suitcases and stumbled down the moving staircase. I plunged down, hitting my head a few times on the descent down, and landed hard on my back. I groaned in pain. My embarrassing episode earned me several stares from everyone in the area, and a few children, teenagers, and immature adults laughed at me. My anxiety started to kick in and I couldn't even move. Not even to get up. I froze at the sounds of laughter and rude comments. But before I could even attempt to stand up, a figure stared down at me. I gazed up at them while they stared me down. The person was in a hood and had a fringe haircut that shielded their face from view.  
       "Are you alright?" A soothing British accent asked. I was too afraid to speak. The person extended an arm. When I had mustered enough courage, I complied to the hand outstretched towards me and was lifted to my feet with ease.  
       "Tbthank..." I managed to sputter, but it came out slurred and I think I added a few unwanted letters.  
       "It's no problem." The person answered. Their raven black fringe curtained over their eyes. He bent over and started to pick up the clothing that had spilled from the duffle bag. I helped, putting all the contents back.  
       "You r-really didn't have to help a clutz like me..." I stammered, slinging the strap over my shoulder once everything was cleaned up.  
       "I know I didn't have to, I wanted to." He smiled. I was confused.  
       "Who are you?" I asked, giving him a quizzical look. He pulled down his hood, revealing his face. His eyes gleamed a crystal blue and his hair was blacker than coal. But despite his dark clothing and hair, he seemed like a cheery guy.  
       "My name's Phil. Phil Lester." He stuck out his hand once more, and I shook it with my own.  
       "Nice to me-meet you." I smiled shyly.  
       "I'm assuming you just got off or are getting on a plane?" He gestured to my bags.  
       "Yep, I decided to move here." I stated proudly, feeling more and more confident as we spoke.  
       "Really? Well you made a fairly decent choice I suppose."  
       "Anything to get away from my family.." I mumbled. Phil frowned.  
       "Oh, family issues, huh? I'm assuming it's personal, so I won't ask for details." I nodded, but quickly tried to change the subject to keep the mood light.  
       "So why're you here?" I questioned him.  
       "I _was_ originally here for a flight, but a missed it by five minutes. Then I saw you. You looked like you needed some help." I blushed. Not because I thought he was attractive, I mean, he was cute, but not my type. I was blushing because it's been so long since someone has been so friendly to me. Especially a complete stranger. I suddenly remember about the subway and glanced at my watch. I gasped.  
       "God dammit.." I groaned. "I missed my freaking subway, now I have to walk to my flat." Phil perked up a bit, finding another opportunity to help me.  
       "Hey, I could give you a ride there." I grinned wide.  
       "R-Really?" I beamed.  
       "Of course, it's the least I could do." He shrugged like it was no big deal. I pulled him into a tight sudden hug. Which surprised me and him both.  
       "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I bounced eagerly. Things were already starting to look up a bit, and I haven't even been her for an hour yet.

       Phil had a pretty nice car that had one of those little tree scented things you hung on the mirror. It released an odor that vaguely reminded me of the forest by my old house.  
       "So where do I turn?" He asked.  
       "Right here." I pointed to the turn that lead to a fairly unkempt apartment. Phil cringed.  
       "This is the place you're staying?" He said, a little vexed.  
       "Yeah I know, It's not great, but it's temporary." He seemed a little unsure about it, but dropped me off at the entrance nonetheless. I waltzed inside and approached the lady at the front desk.

       I walked back outside to see Phil still waiting in the car with a disappointed look drawn on my face.

       "You're still here?" I asked him. He nodded.  
       "Yeah, just incase you came back out. Why are you back in the parking lot?"  
       "Apparently my payment never went through when I rented it back in America and I couldn't find my wallet with me. It has my credit card in it." Phil tilted his head and his eyebrows knit together.  
       "Aw, I'm so sorry about that..." I shook my head.  
       "It's alright.. I just don't really have a place to stay now." Phil rubbed his chin, then his eyes suddenly lit up.  
       "I know! You could reside in my flat for a while! My friend is gone, so you could use his bedroom." Relief washed over me.  
       "Really?!" I jumped at the thought of it. I didn't know him too well, but from what I have seen and what he told me on the car ride, he seemed like a good guy. He grinned wide and nodded. "What about your friend? Will he care if I sleep in his bed?" Phil waved a hand to say it was nothing.  
       "Yeah, he won't care at all, and he's gone for a few days with some of his friends because he thought that I was going on that trip. But I missed that flight. So hop in!" I threw my bags in the back and leaped into the passenger seat. We sped off, and the whole way there I couldn't wipe the smile smeared on my face. My first day in London was already an adventure.


	2. Phil's Flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I have finally typed up another chapter for this fic. Sorry if this chapter is a little boring, but I had to explain things and subtly transition the events so they didn't happen to abruptly. And I apologize for any mistakes and crude detail! Happy reading!

       I shifted in my seat nervously. I was practically living with this guy and his friend.  
       "Uh, Phil?" I inquired timidly.  
       "Yeah?" He replied, his eyes still glued on the road.  
       "What's your friend like?" He chuckled.  
       "Oh, he's a nice guy alright. Kind of awkward. But he has a pretty sweet heart with good intentions, even though he doesn't really exhibit it. So basically, he's just an antisocial twat," He explained to me as he turned the corner to the parking lot for his apartment, "We're here." The car pulled up the parking space nearest to the entrance.  
       We finally arrived into the flat, and I started observing it. I was the kind of person to notice everything, to take in every detail, even though it wouldn't be needed.  
       "Where can I put my things?" I held my bag and one of my suitcases, Phil carried the other.  
       "Oh, you can put them in my friend's room. I'll show you where it is." I followed him as he wandered into a decent sized bedroom. We tucked the suitcases in the corner and I carelessly tossed my duffle bag onto the bed. I fished my phone out of my pocket and read the time. It was already 11 o'clock. Phil yawned and stretched. "I think I'm going to go to bed, it's late and I'll have to get up early to make us breakfast. I can't really cook, so, sorry if I accidentally food poison you." We both laughed, and he left the room to his own to retire for the night.  
       After changing in a matter of minutes, I peeled back the soft covers of the bed and slipped between them and the mattress. I snuggled inside, feeling lucky. I was a little worried about staying in some random guys house, but I didn't have many other options. I couldn't stay at a hotel with my wallet missing. Before I dozed off, I pulled my phone back out and opened Instagram. I was quite popular on there. I posted a picture of the sky I had captured on the plane and explained in the caption in immense detail about my experience so far in London, a place I could now call home. I talked about me falling down the escalator and being help by a guy named Phil and taken into his flat as a interim home. I set an alarm and shut off my phone, then curled up into the warm sheets, satisfied with how my day had gone.

 

       I had trouble getting out of bed the next morning. I sat up, my hair a knotted mess and my pajama shirt half way up my torso. Slowly, I crawled off of the mattress and into a clean pair of clothes to start the day.  
       As I walked into the kitchen, my nose was greeted with the sweet aroma of pancakes. Phil glanced over his shoulder to look at me as I entered.  
       "Oh, good morning, (y/n)! When he turned to face me I could see he was wearing an apron, and the print on it was a muscly guys body. I laughed.  
       "Good morning Phil! Nice apron." I seated myself at the table which was already set with dishes.  
       "Thanks. I got it off of eBay," He tried flipping a pancake, "wait, no, or did I get it on Etsy.." When he tried to flip the pancake again like they did in the cartoons, it fell flat on the floor. "Aww.." He groaned, picking it up and tossing it in the trash. I couldn't stifle a small giggle. Within a few more minutes he served me and himself slightly burnt, but still pretty good pancakes. I shoveled them in my mouth. I hadn't eaten dinner last night. I was starving since then. While we were eating Phil piped up, "Hey, so, my friend may or may not be coming back today," He paused to take a sip of his water, "It may even be a couple of days until he returns. But that twat forgot to bring his phone with him so I can't tell him we're having a guest staying with us. When he comes back it's best you explain to him the whole story so he doesn't get confused why there's a random chick sleeping in his bed."  
       "Alright, I can do that."  
       After breakfast I went back to my room (although it wasn't actually mine) and whipped out my phone again, texting a friend back in America about everything that has happened so far. While we were texting, I could hear Phil speaking. Who was he talking to? I tried to ignore it. But my curiosity peaked, so I pressed my ear against the wall.  
       "Hey guys! Dan is out for a day or two, so I'll be making a gaming video by myself." I thought to myself. Gaming video? He made videos? And who was Dan? I got up and ambled to Phil's bedroom. The door was closed, and I didn't want to be rude, so I knocked softly. In moment's time Phil answered.  
       "Oh, hey," he said softly, "sorry if I was being a little loud. I was recording another video. Do you need anything?" He offered. I waved my hand to dismiss what he said.  
       "No, I don't need anything, but thanks," I fell silent for a moment, trying to remember the reason I visited him in the first place, "wait, another video? You do it frequently?" Phil nodded.  
       "Yeah, I have a YouTube channel and I upload fairly often." I peered over his shoulder to the inside of his room to see a high definition video camera fastened to a tripod. I asked him another question.  
       "I also heard you mention the name of Dan? Who is he?"  
       "Dan? Oh, he's that friend of mine that I live with. The guy's room you've been lodged in. I forgot to tell you his name, didn't I?" I nodded. He explained to me how they both had channels and made YouTube videos all the time.  
       "That's funny. You probably don't know, but I have a YouTube channel as well," I stated, "but I haven't heard of you guys before. I wonder why.." I said out loud to myself. "I mean I'm not at all that popular on it, I just enjoy making some useful tutorials and such to help other people." The tall man smiled down at me.  
       "Aw, that's nice. If you want, I could feature you in a video. Maybe Dan will see it before he comes home." I felt my heart beat dramatically.  
       "Yeah, I'd love that!" He let me into his room, and I sat on the edge of his bed where the camera was facing. The lens seemed to glare at me, coruscating from the reflecting light that shone through the open window. Phil went behind the camera and click a red button. The camera beeped, then a red light flashed. Phil rushed over and plopped down next to me. The light flashed four times before it stopped, and right when it did Phil started with an introduction.  
       "Hey guys! Dan is out for the time being, a day or two. But while he was out, I managed to pick up this lovely lady at the airport," he motioned his hands at me, presenting myself to the camera. I waved and smiled sheepishly.  
       "Hey." I said in a meek voice.  
       "And today, we are going to be doing the 'what's in my mouth' challenge! I refused to do this with Dan because I don't trust what he's going to put in my mouth, but I can trust (y/n). Are you ready?" I couldn't hold in my laughter, is started giggling like a child as he tied a blindfold securely over his eyes. "I hope you're okay with this." I continued to have giggle fits.  
       "Yeah yeah," He unhinged his jaw wide. I picked something random up from the floor, "I hope you're ready for this."

 

       We finished the video with him putting a cotton ball in my mouth.  
       "Is it.. I don't know, a cotton ball?" I said uncertainly.  
       "Yes!" I cheered silently.  
       "Alright guys, that's all we have time for. (Y/n) has a YouTube channel chock full of helpful tutorials and who knows? Maybe some comedy eventually. So click on her face for a lick to her channel and subscribe!" And with that he got up and clicked the button to shut off the camera.  
       "That was fun." I chuckled.  
       "Yeah, we should probably have dinner. You like pizza?"  
       "I love pizza. I'd marry pizza." I looked him dead in the eye.  
       "Pizza it is then, I'll go order it."

 

       After eating I resided in my room. Phil went to sleep, so I was awake and alone. Something kept me from sleeping, but I didn't now what. I rolled over to my side to stare out the window. The cicadas sung softly, adding to the comforting atmosphere of the night. The nightly breeze blew through the leaves and rustled their fragile shapes, shading over the moon's light as it gleamed over the horizon and illuminated the room with a bluish tint. As I stared out the window a tall figure entered the room. I hadn't noticed it and continued to gaze out the window. The moon's light made me weary, and I shut my heavy eyelids to try and sleep. Just as I started to relax, the covers I were so deeply nestled into were stripped. As the sheets were suddenly yanked off of me and I felt the cold air hit my exposed flesh.  
       "What are you doing in my bed?" A unfamiliar voice asked, alarmed.


	3. Dan Is On Fire

I gasped as the covers were abruptly stripped from my bare skin.

"What are you doing in my bed?" An alarmed voice asked. The luster light that the moon shed was barely enough to slightly illuminate the figure's features. He towered high, obviously a very tall man, and his hair was styled in a fringe. For a split second I thought it was Phil. I panicked, thinking that my friendship with Phil was obliterated and that he only gained my trust to hurt me. I screamed, frantically kicking at the silhouette in the inky darkness. The human form lunged at me, trying to grab my wrists and calm me down, but too much fear and adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I flailed ferociously. Before I could twist free, the lights suddenly turned on.

"Dan?" Phil switched on the lights and was standing in the doorway, half lidded and half asleep. The person holding me down glanced over at Phil, then back at me. After registering I was just a benign girl, he released his grip on my wrists.

"Bloody hell, who are you?" I eyed the towering man. He was wearing a dapper outfit that was taut around the frame of his body. I couldn't fathom any words, still in shock from what had happened not even a minute ago. Phil chimed in, introducing me to Dan.

"Dan, this is (y/n), I picked her up at the airport because she didn't have a place to stay, so I thought she could stay here." A light pink dusted over my face in several different shades.

"Then why couldn't she stay in the guest room?!" Dan said in utter perturbation.

"We're having that renovated, remember?" The guy whose bed I was still laying in groaned.

"You have a _lot_ of explaining to do." Dan stomped over to Phil and jabbed a lanky finger in his chest.

"Hey. Let's all go to the lounge and work this out." Phil suggested. Dan and I silently agreed. I ascended from the bed, only wearing a baggy shirt and boxers, and padded into the lounge quietly. Phil and Dan followed closely behind.

 

We all sat apart from each other. Dan was the first to speak.

"Okay, explain to me why you're still here." He scrutinized Phil, examining him closely to detect any lies.

"I missed my flight. I ran into (y/n), she didn't have a place to stay, I took her in. That's the whole story." Phil bluntly admitted, putting all the cards on the table.

"Why? You can't just take every homeless person you see into our flat!"

"She couldn't find her wallet so she had absolutely no money! It was only polite..." Phil opined. Dan crossed his arms in disapproval. I was afraid of getting caught up in their little dispute, so I shrunk into the corner of the couch. My anxiety started to flare up. At the sound of them arguing I almost wanted to cry. Dan glanced over at me once and noticed the tears peaking my eyes, and his voice lowered.

"Look, I didn't mean to make you cry and I'm very sorry. It's not that I don't like you, it's just that Phil needs to learn we can't take random people into our home." I understood that, but he didn't understand why I was crying. My emotions were building up faster than I could knock them down.

"I-I... You're not the reason I'm tearing up." When I spoke, Dan's expression wavered. I clutched my chest in agony as it started to ache. My breaths became short. Phil got up and left, then returned with a pill and a glass of water. I looked at it uneasily.

"What, what is that?"

"It's for panic attacks. It'll help you calm down." Without hesitation, I took the pill and sipped at the water. Dan scooted next to me and Phil.

"I'm fine. I can get a job and leave so I'm not a burden." Dan and Phil both frowned.

"No no, it's fine," Dan uttered, "just, don't worry about it. We can deal with this in the morning." I fiercely rubbed at the tears in my eyes to wipe them away.

  
_Pathetic_ , I thought, _you're being absolutely **pathetic**. _ Phil nodded and helped me up.

"I can sleep on the couch, you can sleep in my room, okay (y/n)?" My head started ache as well, making my temples throb.

"No, the couch is fine for me-" Dan firmly grabbed my shoulders, evidently tired and not wanting to be impertinent.

"You can sleep in my room. Okay?" It sounded more like a demand than an offer, but I too was also exhausted and wanted to crawl back into bed. But with my current mood I wanted to crawl into the sheets just to shrivel up and die. I felt like a nuisance. I hated being problematic to other people. Phil went to the closet and fished out a few loose blankets and a pillow for Dan to use while he slumbered on the couch. Without even changing out of his nice clothes or preparing for bed, Dan just swaddled himself up in the sheets and crashed onto the couch.

"Goodnight guys." Phil called behind himself as he worked his way back up to his room.

"Goodnight Phil. Goodnight (y/n)." Dan muttered, half asleep.

"Nighty..." I squeaked, then scurried off to bed before I made an even bigger fool of myself.

 

I still couldn't fall asleep, especially after having that panic attack. I relentlessly stared at the moon as if it would put me to sleep like a magic aid. Enervated from tonight's events, I sat up, then decided to go back to the kitchen to grab another glass of water.

I skulked passed Dan and into the kitchen where I helped myself to a tall glass of ice cold water. It was refreshing, but didn't do anything to help me sleep. Not like I expected it to.

As I set the empty glass into the sink the door to the kitchen creaked on it's hinges. I jumped, spinning around on my heel violently to turn around and face whoever was entering. It was Dan.

"I heard you going to the kitchen.." My heart quivered.

"I, I'm so s-sorry, I didn't mean to.." Dan waved his hand to dismiss my apology.

"No, seriously, it's fine. I couldn't sleep anyway. I just got up to apologize to you about my behavior. I was and still am tired and sort of half drunk. I can be inept and kind of a gauche sometimes..." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly and looked off to the side.

"Me too..." I admitted, blushing slightly. It was hard to look him in the eyes. I mean, it was arduous to look anyone in the eyes. But it was even more difficult with him. His face was so fetching and his gaze was so captivating.

"So, we're good?" He asked awkwardly when the heavy silence became too much to hold. I smiled shyly.

"Yeah, we're good." He smiled back.

"Thanks," He pulled me in for a hug. The unanticipated embrace caught me off guard, but I quickly adjusted and hugged him back. We stayed there for a little while. It was actually quite nice. When he pulled away I felt the brisk warmth in my chest escape, "I'm going back to bed. Goodnight (y/n), and sleep well." When he left I sat in the darkness for a moment, trying to register what had happened. I felt like I was trapped in a dream. Everything was so unreal.

 

I lied back in bed, curling up in Dan's sheets. They shared the same sweet scent that I had smelled when we hugged. In time, I dozed off with ease. Knowing I wasn't an issue for Dan and Phil relaxed me very much. But there was something else. Another factor that helped me loosen up. I think I was falling for Dan Howell.

 

 

 

 


	4. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I came to apologize for the late update. And for the fact the story may start to seem a little jumbled and all over the place, but keep in mind that it will all fall in place, happy reading!

I was rudely woken up the next morning by the sound of people shouting outside. Closing my eyes, I sat up groggily and rubbed the tired away from my orbs. I could hear laughter from the kitchen, and the memories of Dan and Phil from last night flooded my memory. At the sound of his laughter I was eager to see Dan again. I scrambled up, slipping on a pair of sweatpants a size too big and careened through the stairs and around the corners of the house to turn to the kitchen, but right as I got to the doorway I felt my nose and forehead bounce back. A thud boomed throughout the flat, and Dan and Phil's attention diverted to me as I fell to the floor, holding my nose that I'm pretty sure was bleeding.   
  
"Aw, what the hell!" I howled in anguish.  
  
"Oh god," Dan gasped, pushing open the glass door that was now smudged with my face print. He helped me to my feet, "I'm so sorry about that, we really need to get rid of that glass door." I grumbled, pinching my nose as blood trickled out, appearing as dark, thick droplets of crimson.  
  
"Fine, it's fine." I muttered. My voice appeared nasally with my nose sealed. He sat me down on a chair to the table and fetched a rag, soaking it in cold water and handing it to me. It stung a little, but I applied it to my nose anyway, because now it was gushing blood. "Thank you." I turned the rag over when the one side I was using got too bloody.  
  
"It's no problem." After I stopped bleeding I held the rag up to see it was soaked in red. It was dripping so much that it seeped onto my hands, staining them red as well. I held the rag by the corner.  
  
"Sorry..." I murmured as Dan took it and tossed it in the trash.  
  
"Nah it's fine, it's just a rag." After a few minutes of applying pressure, my nose ceased to gush blood.  
  
"Good morning," Phil smiled at after my little episode was finished. I chuckled at him when he tried to bring things back to normal almost instantly, "I see you had a fun time getting to the kitchen." Dan slid me an empty mug and poured me a steaming cup of coffee.  
  
"Obviously," I looked down at the coffee in the mug and took a swig. I grimaced, reaching for a few sugar cubes. Dan offered some cream and I happily took it and added it to my beverage. Then I took a slender tea spoon and stirred it to mix everything together, "So how's your guys' morning?" I changed the subject, desultorily stirring my drink without thinking.  
  
"Well, it was quite strange for me, really." Phil admitted, looking in his mug to make sure nothing was in it but coffee before lifting it to his lips.  
  
"Really? Mine was, too." Dan chimed in. I gave them both uncertain looks.  
  
"Mind telling me about it?" I crossed my legs in my chair and stared at them expectantly. Phil looked uneasy, but continued his story nonetheless.  
  
"Well, I was woken up at around 5 A.M.by this car alarm and some distant shouting. I tried not to think about it and went back to sleep, but I was woken up again fifteen minutes later by the sound of banging on our apartment door. I opened it, but no one was there. Then I repeated the process. Went back to sleep, then woke up fifteen minutes later to gunshots. I couldn't go back to sleep after that, and wandered here into the kitchen to relax." Dan's eyes widened.  
  
"I was woken up by gunshots too.." Phil's eyebrows knit together.  
  
"At what time?"  
  
"I don't know, 6:20? Around that I suppose." Phil shook his head.  
  
"I didn't hear anything around that time..."  
  
"I was woken up by shouting as well." I blurted.  
  
"When?" Dan asked.  
  
"Like twenty minutes ago." Phil and Dan exchanged an uneasy look.  
  
"Do you think?.." Dan started, gripping his mug tighter at the thought.  
  
"No," Phil stated sternly, "they went to jail, remember?" I stopped stirring and dropped the thin spoon.  
  
"Jail? Jail?! Who went to jail?!" My voice was panicky. Did I bunk with people who were being chased by criminals?  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing." Phil waved a hand at me to dismiss the discussion.  
  
"We gotta tell her, Phil." Dan leaned in and whispered to the shorter male, but I could still hear him clearly. He sighed. The chair grated as he scooted back and got up, setting his empty mug in the sink and leaning on the counter to look out the window. The sun was shining bright today, but there was nothing bright about the topic.  
  
"Awhile back we were being harassed by a group of thugs, and since we were actually quite scared for our lives, we called the cops and got them arrested. That's the short, nothing else." He was quick about it, and my anticipation dropped with the lack of detail.  
  
"Tell her what they did." Dan said, and Phil cringed.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this." He stood up straight and simply walked out of the kitchen, not wanting another word of the conversation. Dan frowned.  
  
"What happened?" The grip on my mug was vice like now. Dan looked down at me pitifully.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" I nodded. The taller man sat down next to me and reached for his own mug.  
  
" Well, those 'thugs' were a little more than just thugs. They were criminals. Quite a few of them have been charged of theft, murder, and rape. They had stolen several of our belongings while we were out and hacked into our savings to take money," I looked at him with a deadpan expression, but on the inside I was full of pity and grief for them, "We were both jumped by them once, got hurt pretty bad. Phil had to go to the hospital and get surgery. But we were able to get them put away for a good long time. So you shouldn't have to worry about them." I took a deep breath. Yes, I was worried, but he said it would be okay, and that was enough for me to relax. But regardless what I said or did, he could still read the anxiety in my eyes.  
  
"Hey, would you like to pick up some tea or a bagel or something? Maybe I can show you around London, your own personal tour. Would you like that?" I simpered.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that." He interchanged his coffee for a blue card that said 'oyster'.  
  
"We'll use the tube." He flashed me the card, then slipped it into his jean pocket. Never would I have thought that Dan would give me a private tour.


	5. Tours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to make this chapter, I had writer's block!

Dan swiped the oyster card through the machine that granted us access into the subway.

"A subway? I've never used one before." I admitted, following closely behind as we went deeper underground. I gazed in awe around the subway that was teeming with business women and men, parents with small children, and teenagers looking for a good time.

"Really? I use this stupid thing almost everyday." I strained to listen to him over all of the background noise and I slowly started to lag behind. As peopled cut between us, I started to lose him. Even with him being 6'3, I couldn't catch sight of him anymore.

"Dan? Dan??" I called out desperately, but no one answered. I started to panic at the idea of being lonely and lost in London. Especially in something as dirty and busy as a subway. I tried to weasel my way through the tumultuous crowd, but I was pushed around.

"Hey, watch it!" One man shouted, red faced and sweating, obviously frustrated and in a hurry. He shoved me over and I fell down flat on the ground. I instantly became a human blockade and people trampled me, yelling at me to get up in irritation. Right when I tried to stand I felt a large hand grab mine and pull me up with ease.

"I forgot you're not used to London subways, I should've figured you'd get lost," Dan helped me and smiled shyly, not yet had he let go of my hand, "I need to keep track of you better." He intertwined his fingers with my own.

"O-okay.." I stammered. He led me around with our hands still laced together.

"So, what do you wanna see first?" He called to me over his shoulder. But his words were nothing but fuzzy mutters because I was still staring at our hands.

"I 'unno, anywhere I guess?" I replied in a daze.

"Alright, I've got a few places I think you'd like." We caught the first subway since we arrived. Inside it was so full I was touching shoulders with at least 3 people besides Dan. He apologized for being compact in a cluster of random people.

"It's totally fine." I lied and forced a smile. I hated being in a small space full of random people. I could practically feel a mans breath running down my neck as he breathed. Before I reached my breaking point the subway slowed to a stop and the doors opened. I found Dan entwining his fingers with my own before he spoke.

"Let's go, and try not to get lost this time." He winked.

After strolling through London for about 20 minutes Dan and I had stopped, standing under the shadow of a large clock.

"What's this?" I stared up in amazement at the intricate designs and etches in the building.

"Big Ben, or as it's called now, the Elizabeth Tower."

"It's beautiful." I beamed. Dan squeezed my hand.

"Isn't it?" We both stood there for a minute, absorbing the tranquility and peace of mind we shared for that brief moment.

The entire day was spent going to London monuments, visiting famed places like the Tower of London, Admirality Arch, the City Hall, and the last place we visited was the Trafalgar Square. Dan and I stopped holding hands long ago, but I missed it. The two of us leisurely strolled through side by side. Though we didn't speak much and just let the background noise of tourists fill in.

"Thanks for taking me around London.." I spoke up. Dan scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"It's no problem, really," he started, but before he could continue his phone erupted. He retrieved it out of his pocket and read the text.

"Oh god.." He whispered, looking down. I cocked my head sideways.

"Is something wrong?"

"We have to get home. I'll tell you what happened later." Before I could ask any questions he grabbed my hand and yanked me unintentionally hard.

He dragged me to the subway and we pushed ourselves inside regardless of how cramped it already was. We stood there pressing against strangers causing me to mentally retched. I tried to get my mind off of the people around me and tugged at Dan's shirt.

"So what happened?" He leaned down and I whispered into his ear. He frowned.

"Honestly, I'm not sure how bad it is. We'll have to go see for ourselves." I gulped. Never in my life had I been in a situation like this unless it involved my family. I completely forgot that outside forces are just as capable as inside ones.

We got back to the flat in no time, but by the time we reached the door to our apartment the deadbolt was broken, leaving the door slightly cracked open for anyone curious enough to enter. I looked up at Dan and we traded expressions of perturbation. Slowly, Dan pushed open the door. Revealed before us was a mess of an apartment. The entrance was trashed, peppered with crumpled paper, broken glass, toppled over furniture, and things that once hung on the walls taken down. Gaping holes were smashing into the walls, exposing wires and beams and other skeleton parts of a modern apartment.

"Oh my god..." Dan muttered, pushing things around with his shoe. It literally looked like a tornado had torn through it. We waded through the debris to the lounge, which was pretty much indistinguishable from what we first saw walking in. Fabric furniture was slashed, leaving stuffing to push through. We went to Phil's room to see Phil sitting on his bed that had been stripped of it's covers. The mattress too was also slashed. Springs jetted up in all directions.

"Phil, what happened?!" Dan sat next to him.

"Ugh. What does it look like?" He replied flatly in dismay.

"Is it who I think it is?" Phil handed him a letter he had balled in his fist. I peered over his shoulder to catch what some of it said. The handwriting was small but very neat. The only words I could actually catch a glimpse of were 'coming back', 'hurt', 'cops', and a few others that weren't relevant. Dan threw the letter to the ground. "Fuck.. What are we going to do? What can we do?"

"I'm not sure..." Phil said. He scanned the room. "It'd cost a fortune to fix what was broken and stolen." Dan nodded in agreement. I just stood there in silence, because I didn't really know how I was supposed to contribute to their situation. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Hey," I interposed, "what if we moved?"


	6. Consider

Dan and Phil stared at me silently. They didn't immediately protest, but their expressions didn't show much support to the idea, either. I suddenly felt uneasy about speaking up and wish I had kept my mouth shut.

"Well, we could..." Phil started.

"But where to?" Before Phil continued Dan added. Phil glanced to the side to avoid eye contact as he tried to come up with a solution.

"I don't know! I've lived here for so long with you I never thought we'd have to move until now."

"We don't  _have_  to move, guys." I reminded them while they bickered but they didn't listen and continued disputing. Dan crossed his arms and pouted.

"I don't want to," he huffed, "besides, even if we did they could just follow us to the new place we'd moved to. We would just waste time and money, and for what?"

"Well I do, they can't follow us if they don't know where we are moving to. And the farther we are from this location the less determined they will be to bother us again." If I knew that bringing the idea to order would start an argument, I wouldn't have spoken at all. Before Dan dissent Phil on what he thought I left the room. I didn't want to get involved in their fight. Because after all, this was their home. I was just a guest, so it wouldn't be right to make decisions for them or even contribute my perception unless it was asked for.

I returned to Dan's room after trekking through a carpet of garbage and trashed furniture. I sat on his bare bed, then lied back and sighed. Everything was happening so fast and out of control it was a challenge for me to keep my head on my shoulders. Not to mention I still haven't even bothered to look for a job yet. I spent the next 10 minutes haphazardly staring at the ceiling, sulking, listening to Phil and Dan argue. By the time they stopped, they both found me in Dan's room sprawled out on his bed.

"We've finally come to an agreement on what we are going to do next." Phil and Dan sat on either side of me as I lay draped on the bed.

"Oh? What is it?" I sat up and shared a glance with them both.

"We aren't moving. Yet." Dan said. My head tilted to the side.

"Yet?"

"We agreed that we can't move until we have the money and the three of us have all decided on a place to live. Until then, we will just have to call the cops and tell them we are being harassed again. And I hate to ask you the favor, but it would be a great help if you could get a job. We could really use the income." My head started spinning. The three of us?

"Wait, did you say the three of us? Meaning you want my opinion to?" Phil nodded.

"Well, you live with us, don't you? Since none of us know your future or how long you'll be here, we might as well all share our concepts and make decisions together until otherwise." A smile crept on my face.

"That actually makes me... Really happy.." I tried to be discreet about my joy, but the blush quickly spreading across my cheeks gave me away.

"I'm glad." Dan smiled.

"Oh, and about that job..." My attention channeled back to what my duties were.

"Right! Um, I can go looking for a job now, I think I'll go do that." I got up and hastily left the room, trying to control the redness dabbed all over my face. Slipping my shoes on, I was just about to leave when Dan caught me by the shoulder.

"Hey, umh, sorry for making you get a job and all. And sorry for sautering up your London move. It could have been so much better, but of all times this happened." Dan frowned, speaking with a penitent tone.

"No, it's really no problem. If anything everything that is happening is good for me. It's exciting, it gives me something to do and think about. So don't feel bad." I put a small hand over Dan's to reassure him that things were okay. He seemed to have gotten the message, and we both swapped a smile. I actually stood there for a second, lost in his eyes. But then I remembered that I needed to look for a job. "Uh, er, I got to go look for some employment, wish me luck!" Dan removed his hand from my shoulder and waved goodbye.

"Yeah, good luck." And before he could see my face grow an unflattering shade of red again, I turned around sharply and strode out of their vandalized apartment. No,  _our_  vandalized apartment. A place I could call home.  
  


I had spent about 3 hours meandering the town by our flat, but couldn't find any adequate jobs that were hiring. After the heat had become enough for me to handle, I stopped at a small and vacant park and sat on a swing. I let myself sway back and forth on it as I fell into deep thought. I could work as a waitress, but my anxiety wouldn't allow that. I didn't want to mess up a bunch of peoples orders and get 30 complaints about my poor service. That would end up with me getting fired, anyway. Then I thought about working behind the scenes of a restaurant and cooking the food, but I couldn't cook for shit. Door to door salesmen are annoying. Carwashes are too cliché. I was too old for a Lemonade stand, that and I'd make a grand total of maybe 3 dollars if I was lucky. The more jobs I burned through in my head the more forlorn my situation seemed to get, and I put my head in my hands and let out a long and over-exaggerated sigh.

"This is hopeless." I muttered.

As I had my head bowed in shame and dismay, a small child walked up to the swings and sat in the swing next to mine. I thought she was just there to use it, but then she started to talk to me.

"What's wrong, miss?" A tiny voice squeaked.

"Everything." I sighed, looking up from the gravel and at the child. She was a small girl, maybe six or seven years old, wearing dirtied overalls a size too big. Her bright red hair was braided into pigtails that cascaded over her shoulders. And when she spoke it exposed an empty gap where one tooth had gone missing.

"Not everything is wrong, the weather is beautiful today!" She looked up at the sky, watching a cloud placidly float by. I couldn't help but smile. She was just a kid. Not a care in the world, not minding the blazing heat or the humidity. She could only see the bright side of things.

"You're right," I craned my neck to look up at a section of clear sky, "it is a gorgeous day." The little girl pointed at an oddly shaped cloud and started giggling.

"That one looks like a duck!" I gazed upon the same cloud she had spotted, and started laughing with her. To me it appeared more like a horse, but I didn't say anything.

"It does." We watched the cloud morph shape into an unrecognizable blob and continued to watch the sky. Right after we stopped laughing, she turned to me and asked,

"So why are you sad, lady?" She didn't even let a second of silence go by. Little kids could always keep a conversation going.

"I can't find a job." I kept it simple, because I didn't want to drown her in a bunch of stressful things that she wouldn't understand.

"Well, would you like to be a babysitter?" She asked in a perky tone.

"Babysitter?"

"Yeah, Momma says I need one but we can't find any. And I like you, I want you to be my babysitter!" She pointed a stubby finger to a slender woman sitting at a picnic bench, watching me and her daughter converse. When I looked over to where she was pointing, her mother smiled at me.

"Umh, sure, I would love to!" I beamed, relieved that I might have finally found a suitable job for me. I was always great with children. Ever since I was growing up. I felt stupid for not thinking about that as a job until the little girl mentioned it.

"Okay, let's go talk to Momma!" She grabbed my hand and guided me over to her mother.

When we got over to her, I had a better view of her mom's features. She was a gorgeous young woman that had to be younger than 30, with red hair like her daughters but in the form of immaculate curls that bounced when she stood up.

"Hello, My name is Cindy!" She greeted me very enthusiastically and held out a hand. I shook it, introducing myself.

"Hello! I'm (y/n), it's nice to meet you." I returned the friendly tone.

"Momma, this is the girl I was talking to on the swings, she says she's interested in being a babysitter," the little girl tugged at her mom's shirt, "I really really really want her to be my babysitter, she's super nice!" She begged. Her mom chuckled and put a hand on her daughter's head.

"Do you have any experience with children?"

"Oh yeah, I had to take care of all 3 of my younger siblings when I was growing up, I barely had time for myself when the day was over." I explained, trying to sound professional but probably failing.

"3? My lord you must have had your fill of kids then!" I laughed, and we continued to ramble on about my child care background.

"Nah, I love kids! I've always been able to connect with them."

"Well that's good to hear. Me and my husband are going on a date tomorrow, and really need someone to watch over Lilith while we are away." I swooped in at my chance.

"I could totally take care of that for you!" Cindy beamed.

"Perfect! Are you available tomorrow night from 5 to 10? You'll get payed 20 dollars an hour. All you have to do is cook her dinner, help her with her bath, maybe play a few games with her, then put her to sleep at 9, do you think you could do that for us?" She asked hopefully, sounding very desperate. She must have been looking for a while to take a random girl she found at a park.

"Absolutely, you can consider it done." I assured. Cindy smiled warmly.

"Good, I am so satisfied that I finally found someone at the last minute. Here's my address and number, call me if you have any questions!" We said our goodbyes, and with that, her and Lilith left.

The park was now lonely, and I was only one there. After a moment of silence, I held the slip of paper up to the light of the summer sun and smiled to myself. I felt like things would start to look up from here. And at that moment, the weather was beautiful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay I haven't updated in like 89 years but hey here's chapter 6!  
> And I know that the whole Dan x reader thing is kinda slow right now but I promise that chapter 7 will be all about Dan and you as the reader.  
> Speaking of chapter 7, I will be updating and putting that chapter out sometime tomorrow, so you wont have to wait almost 3 weeks like you did for this crap chap.  
> Happy reading!


	7. Depart

It turns out that the family I was babysitting for was filthy rich, and Lilith's parents were constantly going on dates and short vacations so I had more than plenty of job opportunities. It was nice, not just all the extra money in my pocket, but that the parents were still so in love with each other, despite what they might have gone through. Each time I babysat the payment went up and the parents were asking me to do more tasks for them like mowing the lawn and getting groceries. I even stayed over a few nights, making me a part time nanny every once in a while. Before I knew it I had already gathered well over 2,000 dollars. For a split second I thought to myself,  _why don't I just live here instead of with Dan and Phil?_  The idea had kept coming to my attention to the point where I was more than considering it. As long as the Burnush family (Lilith's family) was okay with it, then I had another place to live for a while.

I had returned to our flat after a long day of walking Lilith around the mall, only to arrive seeing Dan slumped on the couch. It was still covered in slashes and stains. Over time we had cleaned the apartment up, but refrained from buying anything new that we didn't need until we found our new home.

"How was today?" He said, impulsively flipping through television channels.

"Long." I fell face first into the couch he was on then flipped over onto my back.

"That's not new." He continued to channel surf and never removed his eyes from the TV. I watched the garishly bright colors flash by as he continued to search for something interesting. We didn't say anything for a while, and I thought that that moment was as good a time as any to tell him about how I wanted to move out.

"Hey, so you know that babysitting job I got a while ago?" Dan simply nodded.

"Uh-huh." His attention was focused onto the TV, and that started to irritate me.

"I'm thinking of becoming Lilith's nanny."

"Uh-huh."  _Did he even care?_ I thought.

"That means I'm moving out."

"What?" He stopped flipping through the channels but still held the remote up in the air, "Why would you do that? Don't you like it here?" I shrugged.

"I do. I really do," I started, trying to sugar coat my reason, "It's just, I don't know, I feel like a burden to you guys, and I feel like if I'm a nanny then at least I have a purpose where I'm staying. I'm not just some bum mooching off of people I just met."

"You're not mooching off of us, I really like you," he stuttered, "I-I mean we. We really like you staying here." I tilted my head back from the position I was in to see Dan's face. He had set down the remote and was facing me now instead of the TV.

"I still can't help but feel that I oppress you guys."

"You're not a bother!" Dan's voice was gradually raising, and he was on his feet now. He was already tall, but a living skyscraper when I was lying down. I went silent for a moment.

"I just... I don't know. It seems like the best option."

"Not to me, it doesn't"

"Well this isn't your decision."

"Well I deserve to have a say in it."

"I don't have to listen to it." Dan winced when he realized that his power was draining, and there wasn't much he could do to change my mind.

"I just... I..." He trailed off, and sat back down. Closer to me this time, "I... I really like you, okay?..." I was caught off guard and managed to clumsily sputter a pathetic response.

"H-huh? W-what?" Dan cast his gaze to the floor to avoid my eyes.

"I... Just don't leave, alright? I don't want you to go.." I didn't ask him to repeat what he said, although I wanted to hear it again. I heard him clearly. But for some reason I doubted it. He never acted interested in me before until I broached the subject of me leaving.

"...Why are you saying this now? You never really acted that fascinated in me until I talked about leaving."

"Because, I don't know, I was scared about what you'd think. I've known you for barely a month, and I wanted to wait to make sure that what I felt was real. But as soon as you told me you thought about leaving, I felt like my chance was slipping away. I guess I should have dropped some hints, but I was afraid I'd scare you away. I took the time I had for granted." He elucidated everything to me, how he thought he felt and why he held off. I suddenly felt bad. Because I know what it's like to watch someone you care for leave. It was selfish of me to think that I could just vacate their lives and expect it to go completely unnoticed.

"Do you mean it?" I asked hopefully. I didn't want this to be some scam to get me to help them pay for their new place.

"Can I prove it to you?" My face went hazy in confusion.

"Uh, sure I guess." I asked in a bewildered tone. Since I clearly couldn't take a hint, I was oblivious to what his plans were and what he'd do next. Honestly, I was thinking he'd like, make me a sandwich or something to show his affection. But instead he leaned in to where I was laying, his face just barely hovering over mine, then he gently pressed his soft lips against my own. It was an awkward kiss. I was laying down and he was sitting up in the opposite direction, so our heads weren't aligned. But it was still enjoyable to some extent. My bemused expression switched into a surprised one, and he pulled away. It was barely a 3 second long smooch but my face was burning with perplexity and embarrassment.

" _Oh._ " I let out a breathless gasp. Ashamedly, I hadn't kissed someone in a while. My thoughts scattered and my common sense on what to do next failed me. Instead I had the same words filling my head to the brim.

 _Nice nice wow nice really nice 10 outta 10 would recommend nice wow damn nice nice_ , were the only words I could process in my head.

" _Nice._ " I whispered complacently to myself.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing--" I sat up abruptly and quickly walked out of the room, leaving Dan with himself on the couch to watch me maladroitly speed walk away into the kitchen. As soon as I was in the kitchen I grabbed a cup, filled it with tap water, and started chugging down glasses full involuntarily. I wasn't too sure about what I was doing, but for the oddest reason my throat was parched and I needed water. I needed to drown out my repetitive thoughts. What Dan did was unanticipated but I can't say I didn't like it.

After downing 4 cups of water my mind finally settled and I could start thinking straight again. But I wasn't given that much time to cool because Dan joined me again shortly.

"Sorry about that, I didn't really know what I was doing." Dan crammed his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

"Don't be sorry. I was being selfish when I said I'd leave." I set the cup into the sink and did all of my motions slowly to avoid having to face him.

"No you weren't. I was being selfish. I can't force decisions upon you because you have the right to do whatever you want. So if you really want to leave, then you can..." A pulsing headache grew around my temples. I didn't like excessively effusive manners.

"Stop doing that." Dan rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"Doing what?"

"That thing where you make me feel guilty by trying to convince me you were wrong." Dan's eyebrows went from arched to bowed as I spoke.

"I'm not  _trying_  to do anything. I was wrong and I'm telling you I was."

"You just did it again!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Fed up, I promptly tried to leave the room in a snit, but Dan snagged me by my arm and pulled me back, "listen to me when I'm trying to explain something to you."

"Maybe I don't want to listen."

"Maybe you should anyway," he looked deep into my eyes. At this point I was tired of arguing so I just stood there, expecting him to shower me with an explanation that wouldn't make either of us feel contrite. When he saw I was waiting for a reply he began speaking, "you know that... That thing you do when you're about to lose someone you care about? When you suddenly get obsessive and clingy and act like an ass in a panicked and hysteric attempt to get them to stay or come back? Which, ironically, makes the person you're trying to get to bide want to get away from you? I do that. A lot. It's unhealthy and I hate myself for it. But my point is I acted that way because I want you here. I mean it and I can show you in plenty of ways, if you're willing to let me." Steaming guilt filled me and I started to feel overwhelming.

"You're not an ass..." I sighed and closed my eyes, "and it's okay, I understand what you're saying and I do that a lot, too," He didn't speak, probably waiting for me to continue. Instantaneously, I had a change of heart, "I'm not going to leave anymore." Dan looked down at me and gave me a relieved smile. Not the 'I-didn't-leave-my-phone-at-home' kind of relieved smile or 'I-almost-missed-the-bus' kind, but that one you make when you realize something important isn't lost. Equivalent to 'my-girlfriend-isn't-pregnant' kind of relieved. Something life changing, basically.

I leaned over and gave Dan a hug, and he hugged back. This time neither of us pulled away, we just stood there in the comfortable silence with the company of each other. In the company of people that cared for one another. Both of our eyes were opened that night, and I was more than glad we had that talk. After what felt like an eternity, although I didn't mind the long lasting feel, we both pulled back. Dan slid his hand down my arm until it found my hand and entangled his fingers with my own. I rubbed my eyes with the one hand that was free.

"I'm... Really sleepy..." I said between yawns. Dan smiled and squeezed my hand softly.

"Alright, let's get to bed." He nodded and led me to the lounge. He had still been sleeping on the couch, even after a month of me living there and occupying his room.

"I forgot you've been sleeping on the couch while I was using your room..." I mentioned as he slid in between the sheet and cushions.

"It's fine, now go to bed." He assured me, then turned over on his side so we weren't facing each other. I didn't move. When Dan glanced over his shoulder to see I was still there, he mumbled a in a hushed tone, "I said go to bed." My head shook from side to side. Then I reluctantly tugged at his arm like a child and asked a sheepish question.

"Do you, uh, wanna stay in your room with me? For tonight?" Dan rolled back over so he was towards me.

"You're asking me to sleep with you?" My face flamed up.

"D-Don't say it like that!" I muttered, embarrassed. He chuckled.

"I would love to." He got up and carried his blanket and pillow with him. I grabbed his open hand and guided him to his room. When we got there I curled up into the bed first, then Dan crawled over to the other side, plopping down next to me and tossing the blanket over the two of us.

"Can I wrap my arms around you?" He asked quietly. What an awkward thing, to ask if everything he did was okay, but I felt and behaved the same way too.

"Uh, sure."

His long arms snaked around my torso and pulled me closer. My head was a resting place for his chin as he situated his head on top of my own. My real plan behind asking him to join me in his room was to get him in his own bed so I could sleep on the couch. I wasn't going to make him sleep there anymore when this was his room. But before I could slip out of Dan's grasp he had fallen asleep, caging me in his arms. I tried wriggling out, but he inaudibly mumbled something and his grip grew tighter, drawing me even closer to him. My face was red to the max at this point.

"Dan, I have to go to the bathroom." I whispered to him, and the gate his arms made were magically opened and granted me access to leave. I slipped away and scrounged for a pillow and blanket. When I found some spare ones I made my own little make shift bed on the couch, nestling deep into the cushions and falling asleep.

I only managed a measly 15 minutes of sleep before I was rudely woken up by my shoulders being tapped.

"Wwwhat..." I slurred.

"You didn't go to the bathroom." Dan huffed. Normally I would have fessed up little apologies when someone caught me in a white lie, but I was too tired to care and just swatted at him.

"Go back to sleep you twat." I buried my face into the pillow to drown out any sound. For a second I thought he had actually listened to me and left, but I was suddenly pulled up off the couch and suspended in the air. For a brief second I thought I was flying in my sleep and started to freak out, but I noticed two arms hooked around my neck and legs. Dan was carrying me back to his room. I flailed weakly to revolt, but my sleep deprivation took over quickly and I ceased.

"Yer a fuggin' jerk.." I garbled, leaning my cheek against his chest.

"I know." He chuckled, gently setting me back onto his bed and resuming the same position we were in before. This time his arms were binding me closer than before. To the point where every part of my back was pressed up against every part of his front. For some reason though, I didn't mind. On most occasions I would be beyond uncomfortable and squirming to get away. But the way everything was happening now and who it was with changed all of that. Dan and I fell asleep almost instantly, leaving nothing but sweet dreams.

_Goodnight, Dan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4 am I can't sleep and idc about how crappy this chapter is.  
> Enjoy your little sleepover w/ Dan b/c its gunna get vv saucy soon ;)))


End file.
